


Stuck in the Wall

by ZaraHunter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: De-Aged Derek, Episode: s04e01 The Dark Moon, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaraHunter/pseuds/ZaraHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is starving and desperate after finding himself trapped without knowing how he got there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in the Wall

The wall finally comes down and while reaching out for someone to save him from this pit Derek sees two blurry strangers staring at him, like he's suddenly developed another head. He fades in and out of consciousness as his limp body is dragged through the hole they made. Even the dusty sir of the temple is invigorating after what fell like forever of drowning in the stagnant underground prison.

Every part of his body hurts and he's too weak to be much help. His rescuers are a werewolf and a human unknown to him but their scents feel familiar all the same. Derek's brain is mush and coherency is too much right now but eventually he staggers out of the church half carried on either side. Everything is indistinct. The crumbling walls and piles of rubble are strange, foreign, and he can feel deep in his bones that home is far far away. He's glad it's dark, his eyes don't sting as badly as they would from the glare of the sun.

A spluttering engine rushes into hearing and into his sight just as quickly. A group tumbles out of the car with scraping clashes of the doors that make him wince. The smell of safety and protection overwhelms Derek as his exhaustion catches up to him and his eyelids start drooping. He distantly hears his name as he sinks away from the pain, but he doesn't understand.

 

He's Derek. No sort of about it.


End file.
